party tattoos: A Marauder's fanfiction
by faithfulferns
Summary: Remus just turned 18 and his friends have a surprise waiting for him when he enters the dormitory.


**_March 12th, 1977_**

Remus stretches as he stands up from his seat in the musky library. Dust swivels around at his actions. A weeks' worth of classwork finally finished. One would believe that after seven years of playing catch up on homework every month, he would be used to the workload. That is never the case, especially when he is friends with some of the worst jokesters in the entire school. They always have something planned, and of course he wouldn't be left out of the fun.

Surprisingly, his friends had been quiet today. It was unsettling; Remus isn't the only one who takes notice of their absence either. As he passes the prefects from the other houses, they all commented on the unusual silence from his group. He just shrugs in response as he honestly did not know the answer.

He looks out the large windows of the castle as he walks up towards Gryffindor Tower. The sun is setting. He runs a hand over his scarred face with a groan. He had been in the library the entire day after classes. He had missed the feast.

He climbs the stairs and is stopped by a shout of "a late happy birthday," coming from a melodic voice behind him, and he just nods. He wants to get up to his room and collapse on the big, pillow soft bed.

After fifteen minutes he finally makes it up to the portrait of The Fat Lady.

"Oh Remus! You are sure one lucky man," she declares as he walks up.

His response to her jolly attitude is a small smile. " _Avere Ora_ ," he says just wanting to retire to his room.

"Alright. I get it. Go on up to the party waiting for you," she says as the portrait swings inward.

Those parting words brings up a twinge of curiosity. There has been no talk of a party. Honestly, he wouldn't put it past his friends to celebrate with a bang.

"Surprise!" The four people shout as he walks into the dormitory. Remus glances between his best friends in disbelief. James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter are sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by a candy hoard from Honeydukes and multiple bottles of alcohol – both wizard and muggle concoctions.

He stares just a bit longer before grinning. "Merlin's beard, you are all crazy. I cannot believe you did this."

"Shut up and sit, Moony," Sirius shouts while shoving a bottle of Firewhisky in his direction.

Remus does as he is told. Within minutes they are all sloshed and memory of the night fades.

Early morning light shines down into the Marauder dormitory. It reveals a copious amounts of candy wrappers and empty liquor bottles which would explain the strong scent of alcohol clinging every surface in the room. The house elves would have one hell of a time cleaning this mess up.

The light also shines directly onto the five people entangled in the mountain of sheets, pillows, and limbs. It is impossible to tell from the outside whose arms and legs are whose. Red, brown, and black hair mix together in a startling display of color as they use one another as pillows.

Remus groans. The light flares a piercing pain behind his eyes. A mumble of words falls from his lips; whispered curses of pain and regret fill the room. With a wave of a wand found nearby the room is cast into darkness.

Carefully he sits up and surveys the room best he can. His shirt is wrinkled and sticks to his skin uncomfortably. He tries to remember what had happened, and how they got in this position. Nothing but pain comes to mind.

"Bloody hell," he whispers, pulling his tingling arm away from one of his friends to cling to his head.

"Go back to sleep, Moony," a voice, Lily's, grumbles from her spot on the outside of the cuddle pile. Nothing else in the room moves, and Remus figures that it would be best to spend this day sleeping away the drunken night they had.

 **A/N: So this story was finished at midnight. And it is my first time writing for any Harry Potter characters! I struggled with inspiration slightly but listening to Party Tattoos by dodie clark brought exactly what I wanted to mind. Go listen to her music on spotify! DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I do not own the characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling**


End file.
